Schlag mich, Beiß mich!
by Colorscream
Summary: KisaxIta / Lemon / Gewalt / Kisame und Itachi nisten sich für einige Tage in einer Hütte in den Bergen ein, aufgrund schlechten Wetters. Nach einem Streit zwischen den beiden wird nach und nach klar, dass da mehr ist als nur Hass und Partnerschaft.


Es ist nie ein Ding vieler Worte gewesen zwischen den beiden Nukenins. Stumm liefen sie nebeneinander her, bei Wind und Wetter, mit den schwarzen Mänteln und den Strohhüten mit Glocken dran befestigt. Der eine, groß mit seinem in Bandagen gewickelten Schwert auf dem Rücken, der andere zierlicher, kleiner mit einem angespannten und beherrschtem Gang.

Es regnete in Strömen. Dunkle, tief hängende Wolken trieben über den Himmel, nichts anderes im Sinn als ihre nasse Last von sich zu werfen. Die Regentropfen perlten spielerisch an den Hüten der beiden Akatsukis ab und tropften auf die durchnässten Schultern der beiden. Ein greller Blitz zuckte durch den dunkelgrauen Himmel und ließ den Größeren nach oben schauen.  
>"Wir sollten uns irgendwo unterstellen, Itachi-san.", knurrte er und sah zum Jüngeren, der stehen blieb und ihn emotionslos anstarrte.<p>

"Warum?", fragte er über das Prasseln hinweg. "Kisame, du wirst doch eh nie krank."

"Das nicht, aber ich würde trotzdem vorschlagen wir suchen uns eine Hütte. In diesen Bergen gibt es oft verlassene Holzhütten.", erwiderte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. "Mir ist nach einer Pause zumute."

"Einer Pause?", hakte Itachi nach und ging ebenfalls weiter. "Du fragst nie nach einer Pause, Kisame."

"Gibt immer ein erstes mal.", knurrte der Haifischmann und stierte mit seinen Raubtierartigen Augen in den Tannenwald hinein, an dessen Rand beide ihren Weg gesucht hatten. Er änderte abrupt die Richtung und begann, durch das Unterholz zu brechen. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte er Samehada vom Rücken befreit und bahnte sich so einen Weg durch den nach Nadelholz duftenden Wald vor sich.

Itachi verharrte kurz auf dem von Pfützen übersäten Gehweg und starrte Kiame hinterher, der sich durch den Wald plagte. Konnte das jetzt wirklich sein ernst sein? Er brach einfach so durch einen Tannenwald, auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft, am besten natürlich noch unbewohnt, denn es wäre zwar ein leichtes für ihn, die Bewohner zu töten, aber war es doch nervig für Itachi. Und doch trampelte der gesuchte Nukenin nun seinem bestialischem Partner hinterher, auf der ausweglosen Suche nach einem Plätzchen mit Kamin, einem reich bestücktem Kühlschrank und am besten noch bequemen Betten?

"Iatchi-san!", hörte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Partner rufen und sah vom matschigen Waldboden auf. Kisame hatte tatsächlich eine Hütte entdeckt, gut erhalten und, wie es aussah – bewohnt. Nun, zumindest ehemalig bewohnt, denn an Kisames Mantel war Blut zu sehen, welches durch den Regen jedoch rasch wieder aus dem Stoff gewaschen wurde. Ebenfalls Samehada war blutgefleckt und es tropfte von der schuppenartigen Klinge ins feuchte Moos. Wortlos ging Itachi an ihm vorbei in die Hütte, in der ein einladendes Kaminfeuer flackerte. Wärme umhüllte den Nukenin als er eintrat und er sah sich kurz um.

Tatsächlich – zwei Betten, ein noch nicht begonnenes Abendessen auf dem Tisch. Das musste er seinem Partner lassen, er hatte eine wirklich nette Unterkunft für die Nacht gefunden.

"Na ist das gut oder was.", protzte Kisame und stolzierte an Itachi vorbei in die Mitte des Raumes. Blut tropfte auf den fein gewebten Teppich, zusammen mit Wasser als er sich seinen völlig durchweichten Mantel von den Schultern strich und diesen mitsamt des Strohhutes achtlos in die Ecke warf. Seine bläuliche Haut glänzte von der Feuchtigkeit und auch an ihr klebten Blutreste. Doch war dies auf seine eigenen Verletzungen zurückzuführen, die er nun genauer untersuchte, nachdem er sich auch sein schwarzes Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Noch am Nachmittag hatte er einige tiefere Wunden davongetragen von einem Zusammentreffen mit einer ANBU-Einheit. Es war nichts lebensbedrohliches, doch schmerzte es.

"Mh. Muss genäht werden.", stellte er fest und sah sich über die eigene Schulter auf den Rücken, so gut es ging. Drei größere Schnitte klafften dort und bluteten zwar nicht mehr so stark wie am Nachmittag, brauchten aber doch medizinische Zuwendung.  
>Itachi ließ seinen Mantel von den Schultern rutschen und lehnte sich seitlich gegen den Kamin, die Hände zum Feuer hingewand. Es war eine Wohltat, die Wärme zu spüren, nachdem die feuchte Kälte von draußen bis in die Knochen eindrang.<br>"Ich werde die Schnitte nachher nähen, an die du nicht heran kommst.", sagte er leise und senkte die Lider etwas. "Es ist nicht gut wenn einer von uns beim Reisen hinterher hinkt."

"Das ist mir schon klar.", knurrte Kisame und ließ sich an den gedenkten Tisch nieder. Er griff nach einem Reisbällchen und verschlang es in wenigen Bissen. Gierig griff er zu, bis kein bisschen mehr übrig war vom feinen Essen für Zwei.

Itachi hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt in der Zeit, die Kisame zum leeren des Tisches benötigt hatte, ließ sich jetzt jedoch auf eines der unglaublich weichen und einladenden Betten nieder und hob die Decke an. Eine Wärmflasche lag darunter. Eine wohl deutlichere Einladung zum schlafen hätte es nicht geben können, trotzdem stand Itachi erneut auf.

"Ich werde Wache halten.", sagte er kurz angebunden, ging dann zu der Schrankwand im Raum und öffnete mehrere Schubladen, bis er das Gesuchte fand. Eine Rolle Garn und Nadeln, um Kisames Wunden zuzunähen.

Der Haifischmann stand auf, setzte sich auf den Boden, hinter sich Itachi mit dem Nähzeug. Der Kiri-Nin verzog keine Miene, als die Nadel durch seine dicke Haut stach. Wärenddessen hatte er sich sein Samehada gegriffen und befreite es von den zerissenen Verbänden, die noch in den messerscharfen Schuppen hingen.

"Ich kann zuerst Wache halten. Bin eh zu aufgekratzt um zu schlafen.", sagte er und zuckte kurz zusammen, als Itachi die Nadel zu grob in seine Haut drückte. "Pass etwas auf, ja!", knurrte er den Jüngeren an, doch Itachi sah ihn nicht an. Seine Hände fuhren an den Rändern der Nähte entlang, um zu prüfen ob alles hielt.

"Es wird schnell heilen.", sagte der Uchiha leise und stand aus dem Schneidersitz auf, in dem er sich zuvor auf den Boden hinter Kisame niedergelassen hatte. Er ging ohne Umschweife aufs Bett zu und ließ sich in die weiße, weiche Bettwäsche gleiten. Es war eine unglaublich gute Wohltat, in der Wärme zu liegen, wenn es draußen so stürmte. Ein dumpfes Poltern drang an seine Ohren, als Kisame nach seinem Mantel gegriffen hatte und sich nach draußen begeben hatte, in den strömenden Regen um nach potentiellen Feinden Ausschau zu halten.

Nun war Itachi allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken und er rollte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken, um an die Decke zu starren. Das warme, gelbliche Licht des offenen Kamins warf tanzende Schatten an die Wände und lullte seinen Verstand ein. Er war so müde, schon seit Tagen... Doch schlafen war auf den langen Reisen mit seinem Partner so gut wie garnicht drin, was jeden Auftrag nur umso schwerer machte. Kisame war ein starker Ninja, der so gut einstecken wie austeilen konnte. Doch Itachi traute ihm nicht über den Weg. Immerhin waren sie nur Partner, zwei auf Abstand lebende Individuen. Auch wenn sie schon seit sieben jahren miteinander reisten, sie waren vom Charakter völlig verschieden und würden wohl nie so etwas wie 'Freunde' werden.  
>Doch eine hinterlistige, dünne Stimme in Itachis Kopf erinnerte ihn an das Gegenteil. Er mochte Kisame irgendwie. Natürlich war der Haimensch ein Monster, Gewissenlos und bestialisch, aber inzwischen war er so an ihn gewöhnt, dass es seltsam wäre ohne den Kiri-Nin. Irgendwie einsam...<p>

chr

Außerhalb der Hütte saß Kisame, in seinen Mantel gewickelt , sein Samehada neben sich an der Holzwand lehnend. Der Regen wurde immer stärker, doch da die Hütte eine kleine Terrasse hatte, saß der haifischähnliche Mann im trocknen. Ein kalter, durchgehender Wind fuhr durch die Bäume und ließ ihn leicht schaudern. Auch wenn er eine dicke Haut hatte, selten fror und äußerst resistent gegen Regen war, so fühlte sich Kisame in seinem feuchten, nach Blut riechenden Mantel unwohl. Drinnen war es warm und behaglich, doch dort war auch Itachi. Kisame fühlte sich einerseits unwohl in der Gegenwart des Uchihas durch seine kalte, emotionslose Art. Doch in manchen Augenblicken, wenn der Jüngere schlief erschien er beinahe menschlich. Einmal hatte Kisame beobachtet, wie Itachi im Schlaf sogar gelächelt hatte. Nur ein einziges mal und ein angenehmes Gefühl hatte sich in der Brust des Älteren ausgebreitet bei dem Anblick. Zuordnen konnte er diese Emotion nicht, sie war ihm völlig unbekannt. Aber gut hatte es sich angefühlt, angenehm. Aber Kisame vermutete, dass es nur die nötige Bindung zwischen ihnen war, die sich in den sieben jahren aufgebaut hatte. Nichts bedeutendes oder gar etwas besonderes.

Er horchte auf, als er Schritte im Inneren der Hütte vernahm. Itachi kam raus, ohne Mantel und ließ sich neben seinem Partner nieder. Fragend sah der Blauhaarige ihn an, doch er erwiderte weder den Blick noch die Aufmerksamkeit.  
>"Was willst du hier?", fragte der Kiri-Nin leise. Itachi sah ihn kurz an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Es war immer das gleiche mit dem Uchiha, Tag für Tag. Nie antwortete er auf gestellte Fragen, selten sagte er etwas was nicht ein Befehl oder Kritik war. Es nervt Kisame oft, wenn er ein Gespräch anzettelte aber nichts zurück kam und es in einem sinnlosen Monolog endete. Aus Protest gegen das Schweigen stupste Kisame ihn mit der Schulter an, woraufhin Itachi ihn mit rot glühenden Augen anstarrte. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung griff der Uchiha mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in seine tasche, fischte ein Kunai heraus und warf sich auf Kisame, der überrascht nach Itachis Handgelenken griff, um das scharfe Messer abzufangen.<br>"Was soll der scheiß denn?", fauchte der Ältere und zog Itachi an den Armen hoch um ihn gegen die hölzerne Wand zu drücken, die durch den Aufprall beunruhigend knackte. Mit dem Unterarm drückte er den Schwarzhaarigen die Luft ab und fixierte ihn so an der Hütte. "Spinnst du?", fauchte er ihm entgegen und trat einen Schritt näher an seinen Partner heran, so dass sein Atem über die bleiche Haut des Jüngeren strich. Eine Spannung tat sich zwischen den beiden auf und sie starrten sich herausfordernd in die Augen.

In Kisame machte sich ein prickelndes Verlangen breit. Er musste den Impuls unterdrücken, Itachi noch näher zu kommen. Es stieg eine Hitze in ihm auf, was er auf seine plötzliche Wut auf seinen Partner schob. Ein knurren kam aus seiner Kehle, welches dem Donner der mit den zuckenden Blitzen über den Himmel fuhr Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Auch Itachi schien äußerst wütend zu sein über die Auseinandersetzung. Aber was hatte den jungen Uchiha so wütend gemacht dass er gleich auf ihn so los ging? Nur weil er ihn an der Schulter berührt hatte?

Das Kunai fiel scheppernd zu Boden und Itachi begann nach wenigen Minuten der Selbstbeherrschung, nach Luft zu ringen. Kisame drückte zu fest zu und genoß es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, wie der Schwarzhaarige die Augen schloss, den Mund leicht geöffnet und die zarten Hände am Arm des Blauhaarigen, der mit jeder Sekunde mehr Leben aus ihm heraus drückte.

"Lass los Kisame. Oder ich werde dich töten.", flüsterte er mit aktiviertem Sharingan, welches ihn nun wieder anfunkelte. Eiskalt lief eine Gänsehaut über die bläuliche Haut und er lies den Jüngeren los.  
>"Versuchs doch.", knurrte Kisame angriffslustig, nahm aber keinen Zentimeter Abstand zum Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn noch immer wütend anfunkelte. Es versetzte den Blauhaarigen in einen Rauschzustand, den Jüngeren so zu sehen. Es war beinahe wie ein Blutrausch, den er oft im Kampf verfiel. Er wollte den Jüngeren packen, erneut an die Wand drücken und ihm wehtun, seine Haut aufreissen, sein Blut auf der Zunge schmecken. Irritiert über solche Gedanken wandte sich Kisame von Itachi ab und ließ sich wieder auf das Holz der Terrasse nieder.<p>

"Wahnsinniger.", knurrte er und Itachi riss die Tür auf um in der Hütte zu verschwinden. Warum war er überhaupt nach draußen gekommen, fragte sich Kisame. Was hatte er gewollt? Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Der Schwarzhaarige suchte nie offene Konflikte, nie. Das war zwar nicht das erste mal dass beide aneinander geraten waren, doch nie kam es so offensiv von dem Uchiha. Was war mit ihm los?


End file.
